Twin's twin
by goddess of blades
Summary: Rick Riordan was practically blind! Rick Riordan couldn't even foresee a coup in Mount Olympus. He couldn't even see the POSSIBILITY of two impossible children.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue!

_Once, a long, long time ago, there were two people in love. But their love would not last. For a goddess of the Earth hated the love that this goddess and mortal shared. She sent a Scorpion to kill the goddess and leave the man to wallow in his despair until the day he died. But the man, Orion, gave his life to save the goddess. She loved him so much, she turned him into a Constellation so she could see him every night as she rode her silver chariot across the sky._

That is the version that everyone knows more or less... this version is bullshit. Originally, Greek mythology did NOT include the council of 12 gods and goddesses. It WAS all centered around three goddesses for a task. Either Artemis (the maiden), Hera (the mother), and Hecate (the crone) or Artemis (the beginning), Demeter (the growth), and Hecate (death). Then a new religion appeared, the put down women. They added male gods to the female ones maintain control and to create the Greek gods and goddesses we know and love. But this story was created to tame the wild maiden Artemis. But... in every legend there is... some truth.

Here is the real story. From the point of view of the Goddess herself.

There are some days, where you wish that you had never gotten out of bed in the morning. Right? This is one of those days. First of all, I had lost a prey last night. I had been hunting it for HOURS, when in storms this tall, muscled, gold eyed, black haired, tanned... brute tries to "win my affection" and scares off my prey. So, I go back to camp with nothing to show for myself. When all of a sudden, HE shows up again.

"Hey, wait up! I just want to talk!" He says.

"Just get away from me!", i hiss at him to show my irritation towards him.

"Just talk to me and I'll leave you alone." He said. "I am Orion. And you are?"

"I am the Goddess Artemis. And YOU should be careful of who you order. I am capable of killing you without breaking a sweat.", this man was starting to annoy me.

"Oh, nice. I have been looking for a girl who could keep pace with me." I could feel color rising to my face. _This should not be possible, I am the maiden goddess!_

"Leave me alone or I will turn you into a deer and hunt you myself!", I threatened even though i knew it was a bluff, he interests me in a way. i am the maiden goddess what am i thinking.

"If you were going to, you would have done it already." He says confidently as more color rose to my face.

"LEAVE AND NEVER RETURN!", I didn't like the feeling tat came with his presence.

We spent about three weeks together. They were good weeks. We hunted, we joked, we laughed. We became the best of friends in a seemingly impossible time. But it didn't last. You see. Gaea takes a swear of a maiden very seriously. She hated that I "betrayed" my oath to stay a maiden forever. So, she sent a plague to Orion. Making him ill beyond anything I could do. He would have died. So I sent him to the stars to maintain his life. But before he left I told him what my plan was.

"I am going to make you a constellation to keep you alive. But, we will see each other again. On the night, when the moon is Blue and the planets align to the sun. Only then can you walk among men again. But only for the night. I will meet you at the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. No matter where the gods are, go to the Hanging Gardens of Babylon in the place of power. Good bye." And then he was gone.

~~3 thousands years later~~

I have waited. I have waited for so long. I waited 3 thousand long years. Now, I finally get to see him again. The moon turned a beautiful blue color. I could feel Mercury, Venus, and Sun aligning on the exact other side of the planet. It was time. Being in Montreal's Botanical Garden was interesting to say the least. It was like a forest Perice in the middle of a city. It was here that the Hanging Gardens of Babylon now resided. It was out of the reach of the gods. I could do whatever I wanted. Out of the sky, nine stars fell from the sky onto the Botanical Gardens. Where the stars fell, Orion stood.

"Miss me?" He said.

"Only every once in a blue moon." We laughed. "I did miss you, more than you'll ever know."

"I think I can guess.", Orion said as he reached for my hand and pulled me towards him.

And That is how we were born.

a/n: co written with a close friend


	2. summer camp

Chapter 1: summer camp

Samantha pov:

I felt the sun shine down on me thorough the curtains. I groaned as I pulled the covers over my face, wanting more sleep and turned over. I heard the familiar hiss of air, I raised my hand feel steel metal. I lifted my head to see I was holding a kitchen knife. 'That's new, it's usually a butcher knife' I thought. I smiled, I did this every morning for as long as I known and I've never gotten hit.

"So close, but no dice," I told my butler Adam, with a smile.

"Breakfast is ready, Miss Sam," Adam said as he caught the knife that I threw back at him.

I got out of bed, and made my way down the four flights of stairs to the ground floor. And yes, if your wondering I live in a mansion. My parents are filthy rich, and yes I find it kinda boring. I walked into the kitchen walking over to take me seat in the stool.

"The usual Sam?" Our cook, Rafael asked me.

I nodded as I yawned, I was so bored, I needed something to do.

"I could always go to the game room or to the pool as long I don't have any interviews lined up." I thought with a scowl as I started to eat. I heard someone walking up behind me as I reached for my orange juice, I relaxed my muscles readying myself for a fight.

I felt a hand grab my forearm, forcing me to turn towards the person. I smiled it was my mom, Natalia Rodgers, which meant I was going to fight. I throw my other hand at her, opened palm, aimed at her face. She grabbed my hand mid-swing pulling it forward, so my arms made an 'x'.

I pulled against her, tiring to get out of her grip. I looked at my mom's stance and found an opening, glad that she taught me mixed mural arts as a child. I lifted my right leg and kicked my mom in her belly, sending her back and breaking her hold on me.

I smiled yet again as I got off the stool, stopping my mom's foot from connecting with my side. I pushed her foot upwards so she'd have to do a backflip. I jumped back on the counter, in a handstand then fell back on the floor again. I looked up to see my mom going for my O.J.

I grabbed a knife, and called out "For orange juice!"

As I stabbed it close to her hand making her stop. My mom grinned at me.

"That was close sweetie, good one".

My mom grabbed the knife and threw it at me, I grabbed it before it could make contact. My mom jumped across the counter. I feel my mom hands on mine, pushing the knife forward, I pushed the knife back.

I found that, it wasn't working to well for me. I did mange to turn my head and push the knife forward embedding the knife in the wall. My mom tried to hit me, I blocked. I tried to hit her, she blocked. We kept this up till my dad, Steve Rodgers, entered the kitchen.

"Good morning," My dad greeted us.

My mom turned and gave dad a kiss, "Morning."

"Morning dad," I told him as I pulled mom, back and put her in a head lock.

"Open up your stance a bit, and tighten your grip, Sammy." My dad advised me, as he started to eat his breakfast.

I did as my dad suggested, I felt my mom tap my arm. I smiled as I let her go and called out, "I win!".

I walked back over to my O.J. started to drink the fruits of my labor. Me and my mom love O.J. and my cup was the last bit of it. For those of you that were wondering why me and my mom were fighting, is because I always get into fights with my mom and dad to keep my skills sharp.

"Sammy, we're sending you to camp, today." My dad told me.

"Really?" I asked, eyes became brighter at the thought of getting away from the interviews and my parents for a summer.

"Yeah." My mom told me with a smile, "Grover's going with you".

"Yes!" I called out, as I jumped from my stool and hugged my parents.

"All you have to do is get dressed, your bags are already packed. Grover should be here shortly then we can go." My dad said as I was already on my way up stairs.

I striped my clothes and hopped into the shower. I got out of the shower, dried off, and started to straighten my raven black hair. I tightened the towel as I walked into my walk-In closet, I ran my hands through the many kinds of fabric of my different outfits. I grabbed one of my favorite t-shirts, it's black and has 'I have an attitude and know how to use it' written on it in red, I put on a some nice fitting jeans.

I grabbed a pair of black sneakers, looking at my reflection I approved of my outfit. My eyes went wide as I noticed I wasn't wearing my favorite half moon necklace. I went back into my room, looking through my bed, my desk, my drawers but I didn't see it anywhere. I quickly went into the bathroom and saw my necklace on the sink.

I breathed a sigh of relieve as I put it on, completing my outfit. Making my way back down stairs I saw my bag already packed. I sat down and waited for the doorbell to ring, as I waited I tapped my foot. After about two minutes I got up and started to pace back and forth, as you can see I can't stay still for long because I had ADHD.

Getting tired of that I decided to try to read to kill some time, I say try cause I am dyslexic, just as I was getting frustrated enough to throw the book across the room. I heard the door bell ring, I ran down the steps, when I made it I saw my best friend Grover. I ran over to him and gave him a hug, I felt his growing goatee ticking my face.

"I'm so happy to be going to camp!" I told him excitedly.

"You would." Grover said rolling his eyes at me.

"Aren't all kids happy to go to camp?" Before I could ask what he ment my dad spoke.

"Alright let's get going," He told us.

"Can't I drive?" I asked my dad with puppy dog eyes, as we went out to the car.

"No." My dad said sternly as he got in the drivers seat.

"But I am sixteen." I argued making my voice firm.

"Get into the car." My dad ordered me.

I stood with my arms crossed, why couldn't I drive? I'm old enough and I got my license.

"Why can't I drive." I continued to argue.

"Oh, look, the paparazzi." My mom called out, pointing behind me.

I quickly got into the car with mom, dad, and grover. I put on my seat belt as I called out, "Drive, man, drive!"

-twenty minutes later-

"Tree, tree, tree, another tree." I've been saying tree because that's all I see trees. "Oh, Look! Another tree!"

"Will you please, stop saying tree." My mom told me, annoyed.

"Ok. Cloud, cloud, cloud, cl-" I was cut off.

"Samantha, please?" My dad said.

I shut my mouth, my dad only used my full name when he was annoyed. I looked out the window quietly. After about a minute my ADHD kicked in so I turned and saw Grover's leg shaking. I raised my eyebrow, 'something's up'.

"You ok? Grov." I asked using my nickname for him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, S." He gave me a small reassuring smile, using his nickname for me.

"Ok, lie to your best friend." I told him, sarcastically, staring at him.

I watched him let out a breath, then said,"I'll tell you everything soon I promise".

I smiled as I knew I would get an explanation later, "Ok fine".

I looked out the window again, that's when suddenly I saw a teenage boy that looked around my age wearing a black ninja t-shirt and a pair of pants with extra pockets on the sides. His raven black hair stuck to his face from sweat and he had a backpack on as well. I watched as seconds after he came through the tress a monster came as well chasing him.

It had the head of a women, lion body covered in feathers,lion front legs and goat back legs covered in feathers, and two tails. First ,was a lion tail, not in feathers. Second, was a tail with a horn on it. I would have laughed if that thing didn't look like it was trying to kill the boy. I suddenly felt this over whelming feeling to protect this boy.

So, of course I got out of the car and chased after them, trying to help.

"Sam, where are you going?" My dad called out.

"I have to help him, I can't explain it I just got to." I answered him as I got closer to the woods where they disappeared in seconds ago.

"Remember what we taught you." My mom called out.

I smiled back at the car, as I called out, "I love you guys so much right now!".

"Wait up!" I heard Grover call out to me.

I waited, grabbing my bag from him and ran off trying to find that boy. I ran through the woods with Grover beside me. I was kinda surprised he could keep up, with his leg disease. I follow the trail of foot steps human and lion/goat.

"Sam do you hear that?" Grover asked me nervously.

"I don't hear anything except that boy's and that monsters footsteps, we're getting close now, hush" I told him as I stepped over a fallen branch.

"I do, just stop and listen." Grover nagged, can't he see I have a boy to help.

I sighed as I stopped, flexing my ears. The sound of footsteps reached my ears about 8 sets. I had this gut feeling that those footsteps belonged to two more monsters that are the same as the first one. I grabbed Grover running away from the monsters, before I knew it we were in a clearing. That boy was there too on the other side of the clearing, hidden by the trees but I saw him.

"I told you I heard something." Grover told me.

"Yeah, yeah, you were right." I said giving Grover his credit, as I made my way over to the boy.

"Hey are you ok?" I asked him putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, a little out of breath, a little scraped up but I'm good. Who are you?" He asked me standing up right.

I smiled at him as I said, "I'm Samantha"

"Sam. If I can ask, did you see them, too?"

"You mean thought lion/chicken things, yeah I did. I also saw them trying to kill you." He chuckled.

"Yeah, but when has that been new for me?" I heard something. A small child's laughter. 'what is a child doing out here?' I thought as I looked around for where the noise was coming from. I heard the creepy ass laughter from above, left, and the right of us.

"Ok what's with the laughing?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Shit. They're here." He said. He pulled a pair of headphones and an old CD player out of his bag. He pressed the play button. The CD player turned into a quiver full of arrows and the headphones turned into a bow.

I rubbed my eyes to see if I really saw what just happened, I don't know why but looked to Grover for an explanation. He was digging in his pocket for something, when he found what he was looking for he throw it at me, like right at my face. I grabbed it with little effort, I looked in my hand to find a pair of dice. I looked at Grover questioningly.

"Roll them," Grover told me as he pulled out his pan pipes.

I shook the dice in my hand, then threw them on the ground, snake eyes came up. The dice began to emit a silver light to dice opened up and the light came into my hands. I wrapped my hands around the hilts of knives.

"Sweetness," I said with a grin. This was almost as good as when my mom taught me how to shoot a gun.

That's when the damn laughing got closer, in a matter of second the three lion/chicken demons made their presence known.

A/n: sorry for the long wait, don't blame my friend, he made me stop there. Throw your rotten fruit at him, also he has the next chapter.


	3. The twins of the hunter

The demons lunged at the three of us. I dove to right, firing arrows into the left demon. It laughed even louder, as if a child was being tickled after it was already laughing. The demon glared at me, giving me a better look at its face. It looked like my old foster mom's face. Slender and kind. But the teeth were razor sharp, yellowed beyond imagining, and the mouth was caked with dried blood. The laughter eminated from her open mouth, but it didn't move a an inch. The white feathers that covered its lion-like body almost shown. It waited, observing me. Its back, goat-like legs lifting and shaking every once in a while. Its twin tails swishing back and forth, glaring at me, laughing. Then, it spoke in my foster mom's voice.

"Come at me, you little archer. I've always wanted to test myself against a weakling that always takes the back of the line-up." I ran at her. She/it lunged at me. At the last possible second, I skidded to a stop, notched an arrow, and fired it into its mouth. It sceamed like a child breaking a bone for the first time. Fire engulfed it, starting from somewhere inside itself. I grabbed it, and threw it at a demon creeping up behind Samantha. Then it exploded, taking out the second demon with it. The satyr and Samantha were taking on the demons. I would have run to them, but something stopped me. A voice, darker than night, older than time, and deeper than eternity.

"Give it a rest, little demigod. It is pointless. And never forget your dept to me." I turned to see the thing behind me. But there was nothing behind me. Then I heard a scream of pain from behind me I whipped around. The demon was on fire like the other one. And it exploded.

"You okay?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah." I answered. I turned to the satyr. "By the way, are you Grover?" He blinked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" He asked.

"Well, I can tell Samantha's aura is strong. And for an aura that strong wouldn't have been handled by anyone but the head councilman of all of the satyrs." Samantha looked between the two of us.

"WHAT?!" She yelled. I blinked. Again. I turned to Grover.

"You didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?"

"She would've been in more danger."

"Tell Me what?"

"Well, now that she's even met me, her life is going to be in more danger if she doesn't know."

"KNOW WHAT?" The two of us looked at her. Grover sighed. He kicked off his shoes, showing his goat hooves. Then he pulled down his pants, showing his furry legs. She blinked. "Your... A goat?" He rolled his eyes.

"Satyr. How could I talk if I were a goat?" She tilted her head.

"Say?... ter?..." I rolled my eyes.

"Half man, Half goat. They're in charge of finding the demi-gods around the world."

"And Demi-gods are?"

"Children of the Ancient Greek Gods and Goddesses." I answered

"But my parents-"

"Are Demigods, too. They took you in because of the power of your aura." Gover said. Samantha backed up into a tree and slumped to the ground.

"So, your saying that my entire life has been a lie."

"Yes, good for you. At least your childhood hasn't been crap. Now, can we get the three of us to camp before I die of old age?"

We were completely silent as we walked. We met no one. We just walked in the one direction for hours. I was starting to get fidgety.

You see I have a very special kind of ADHD. Not only is it the normal kind, but I also need to be talking to someone or fighting. Otherwise, I will get fidgety. When I get fidgety, I start to make Really awkward and annoying conversation.

"Tree. Tree. Tree. Tree."

"Will you stop saying 'tree'?!" Grover yelled.

"Fine... Bush. Bush. Bush. Bush."

" WILL YOU STOP?!" Samantha yelled.

"Can I call you Sam?" I asked Samantha at one point.

"What?"

"It's just that it takes too long to say Samantha. So, can I just call you Sam?"

"Sure." Another point of silence.

"So, Pan's really dead?" I asked at another point. Grover stopped in his tracks.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"God of the forrest. He gave me a message to tell the world that the Great God Pan was dead." Grover said. "So, YES! He's Dead... forever."

"Um, Pan's last herald said the same thing when he was told on the open sea." Grover started shaking with rage. "Sorry, touchy subject. Forget I asked." Another period of silence.

"So-"

"Do you have a mental deficiency?" Grover asked through clenched teeth.

"Actually, a doctor of mine once said that I have a minor case of tranquillophobia. I really start to get nervous if it's-"

"Shut up." Sam said irritably.

"You know I do have good things to-"

"No, she's right. Someone's coming." Grover said, grabbing me and pushing me into a bush. When I looked up, there was a troop of bronze armored teens and preteens.

"Don't worry. I'll get them." I said, reaching for my Walkmen (look it up) and headphones.

"Wait." Grover said. Then we heard them.

"When do we get back to camp?" A really young member of the troop asked.

"Shhh! Don't talk about it in the open!" A more senior member ordered in a hushed voice.

"Who's gonna hear us? The birds? We're trained demigods! I think we can take them." A different young member said.

"Maybe more than birds will hear you." Grover said, standing up. "But we might." Then there were a lot of "Hey"s and "How are you holding out"s. "Listen." Grover said at last. "I gotta get these two back to camp. Know the way?"

"We're almost to the hill." The senior kid said.

"Perfect!"

The group of us were walking along together. And it seemed that coming in contact with others made the two forget almost everything that I had said that was awkward in the forrest.

We came to a Massive hill. We started to climb it. No one talked, just heavy breath after heavy breath. At about halfway up, I saw something. And with each step, I was able to see more of it. Then I realized that it was much more than one thing, but twelve thing, all lined up in a row.

As we got closer, I was able to fully see what it was. Twelve different trees, lined up like toy soldiers. Not having studied in the mystical, boring, and useless art of tree identification, I didn't know what those trees were though I thought I might have seen a redwood... On the coast of the eastern sea board.

When we finally got to the top of the hill, I looked down the way we came to see rolling hills of emerald grass.

When I looked down the other side, I saw a large, unattended strawberry field that bordered on an even larger wooded area.

"Ready, everyone?" The older kid said. He reached his hand out. Now, you would expect that it would just move through the air. But, of corse, almost nothing in this story makes a lick of sense.

His hand started to move slower as if through a gel-like substance. He just kept moving forward. Once his hand was all the way inside the gel thing, his fingers started to disappear. He kept shoving his arm in, showing no outward signs of pain. After what felt like forever, his entire body was engulfed and he vanished.

Sam and I looked at each other. One by one, the campers went inside, just slowly. Then Grover started going in.

"Listen. Start with your hand. Go it slow. It's gonna feel weird, but don't stop, it will only take you that much longer. Good luck." then he vanished into the goo.

That just left the two of us. We looked from the transparent goo to each other and back repeatedly and simultaneously. After about a minute, she sighed.

"Well, we aren't getting any younger. Come on." She stuck her hand inside the field. But she had no difficulty. She passed through and vanished into nothingness.

Then I was left by myself. I just put the barest, tiniest tip of my finger inside the field. It felt like hair gel.

A roaring pain shot throughout my entire body. There was no feeling of being cut or hit. No feeling of extreme hot or extreme cold. Just pain. I pulled my finger out as fast as I could... And the pain stopped.

I tried for half an hour to get inside to no avail. The pain was too much. I became so annoyed. I backed up away from the field... And ran at it.

I appeared crouching on the ground on the other side... On fire. A group of people started running around, trying to help me.

Suddenly all the light in the world went out. No sound reached my ear, no smell reached my nose, no sight reached my open eyes. I couldn't feel anything. I reached at my chest for my half moon pendant. It became a habit of mine to grab it whenever I feel even the tiniest bit scared.

Then a tiny little light appeared. It grew larger and larger. Until, finally, I was free. A large crowd had gathered and was looking at me.

I stood up and saw that I had been covered in dirt. I looked down at my black skull tee-shirt and blue jeans to see that they were completely fine, not even a trace of being burned. Grover walked up to me, looking outraged. Through clenched teeth, he whispered to me.

"Do you know what son your of?"

"No... Why?" There was a gasp. Sam was staring at my necklace.

"That's the opposite of my necklace!" She said. At that very moment, four separate things happened. A centaur with brilliant white fur cantered up to us. Everyone that was looking at me was now looking at the space above mine and Sam's head. A burning sensation filled me up. And two pure white clouds with a bow and arrow in front of a crescent moon.

A gasp ran throughout the crowd. In a shaky voice, the centaur spoke.

"All hail, the twins... Of Artemis."


	4. One thing after another

Samantha's pov: "all hail the twins of artmis", the half horse, half man said. "WHAT!", I called out in dis belief, "first this guy comes out of no where getting chased by lion chickens, then my best friend exposes himself to me, then I had to go through that gooey stuff, not to mention I'm a half-blood, now i find out i got a twin! has my entire life been a lie?!" "yeah pretty much, but it was a good lie", Samuel told me with a pat on my shoulder. "grover why don't you give the twins a tour of the camp", the half man half horse told him. I just looked at him as he turned to leave, 'what pretty white fur?' "wait, can I touch you?", I asked the half man half horse. "um excuse me?", he asked with his eyebrow raised "can I touch you", I said again, I love horses. "y-you don't even know my name", he told me. "yeah ok so, what's your name?", I asked a little impatiently. "Chiron, I'm the actives director here at camp", Chiron introduced himself. "ok, I'm Samantha so can I touch you?", I asked again, switching my weight from foot to foot. "um o...k?", he told me, I got closer to him, lifted up my hand and ran my hand over his white fur. "hehehehe ok that makes up for being lied to my entire life", I said with nod. "really?", Sam asked me with a raised eyebrow. "yes, did you not feel him?", I questioned him. "no, and no offense, but I don't plan on either, ever", he told me. "none taken, I'll see you kids around", Chiron said as he quickly left. "so he's the 'touch me then go' kinda guy", I said to myself, I turned and saw Sam giving me the 'wtf' look, I shrugged. "well, come on, tour time", Grover told us as he moved towards the strawberry field. Everywhere we went, everyone stared at us. Looking as if we, well more like Sam and I, we're aliens! It got old quick, I was getting annoyed. we're at the arena, people stared. we're at the rock claiming wall, people stared! One boy leaned over to a red headed girl, probably to tell her about the twins of artims. The red headed girl was so in shock that her footing got messed up she fell, right into sam's arms. She looked like Bambi watching her mom get shoot by hunters. It was like a cheesy bit in a romance movie,'as they stared into each other's eyes, they felt something forever change inside themselfs bonding the two souls', or something like that bull shit. Even though it was cute when they both blushed. But before they could say anything I was dragging Sam and Grover to the next stop, just cause I wasn't in a good mood. What can I say I don't like people staring at me, I've been stared at my whole life. We made our way over to the basket ball court just as some blond guy was about to dunk the ball. He was so distracted by the twins of artmis that he missed, and the ball came rolling twords us. I bent down, grabbed the ball, rolling it between my hands, as I waited to see which guy would be brave enough to come over and get it back. "y-yo, can you p-pass the b-b-ball, p-please?", a brown haired boy asked even though it came out shakingly. "why don't you come over here and get it, if your man enough of course", I told them with a smirk. "j-just give us back the b-ball", he stuttered again. "make me", I said putting my hand on my hip, waiting. The blond boy stepped up and said, "don't talk to my mans like that, give me the ball!" "are you deaf? make me blondy", I taughted him with a smirk. Blondy made his way over me with a determend look on his face, this only made my smirk grow. He made a grab for the ball, I quickly moved it behind my back. He stepped close and tried to grab me. Key word tried, I sidestepped and tripped him, he landed face first. I bursted out into laughter, my mood lightened some what. "that's one", I called out, just to make him mad. He got up and tried to grab my shoulders, I used my ballet training and twirled around him. The spinning caused him to lose his balance trying to get me and he fell again. "that's two", I said with a little giggle. He got up on his knees and hit the back of my knee, then quickly pulled at my ankle. I fell on my back, causing the ball to fly up. He got on his feet and make a grab for the ball, but I was faster and grabbed it again. I took a step back from him, twirling the ball on my finger for a few seconds. He ran at me like a bull, I let him make me fall though. We rolled around on the ground for a second, the ball still in my prosecution. We came to a stop with me on top, I kicked off my feet, did a backflip with the ball then landed on my feet. "and that's three", I said with a smile. "your out!", Sam called out as he high-fived me in congratulations. We all laughed as blondy face became beet red from embarrassment. I dribbled the ball, then took the shot and made it in the hood. "there you go boys, I've had my fun", I said with laughter clear in my voice. "yeah, yeah have your laugh. I am so going to get you back for this", he growled out as he made his way back to the court with a slight slump in his shoulders. "I'll get you for this and your little twin too", Sam said sounding like the wicked witch of the west. I laughed so hard that I couldn't breathe for a few seconds, clenching my sides tightly. Trying and failing to ease the pain of my muscles. Sam wasn't in better shape, and neither of us seem as though we could stop on our own, good thing that Grover stepped in when he did. "ok, ok you two, let check out the cabins", Grover suggested, shaking his head at our silliness. The cabins didn't look alike, as you would think. Each one had its own theme to it, well more like a personality as crazy as that sounds. Grover opened the door to cabin 8, the inside was like a hunters dream. There were bunk beds enough to house roughly twenty kids, each bed had a trunk that had, a canter, a cake type thing, butch tape, a jar with green fire, gold coins, extra bows and arrows, and money form all over the world and multi walls had ever changing scenes, one second it's the jungle, the next it's the desert, next the mountains. Each one more breathtaking than the last, I made my way over to the mountain scene and touched it. The next thing I knew I was on said mountain, I griped the rock for dear live, unsure of how I got here or how I get back. Something in me said climb to the top, that was so much better than the other option of falling to my death. So I climbed, climbed, and climbed some more. I almost had a few close calls but nothing I couldn't handle. I made it to the top to be greeted by a monster, it was half man half bull, and missing a horn. It didn't hesatie to charge at me, I wanted till the very last second than jumped, I landed on its back. I couldn't resist the urge to yell out, "ride 'em cowgirl!". He bucked trying to get me off him, yet I stayed on, grinning like a manic. That is untill grabbed my arm and flung me aside like dirty underwear. I reached in to my pocket and pulled out my dice rolling as bull boy charged again. I rolled two two's, the dice glowed and in my hands came a mace. I rolled over avoiding getting trampled by him. I lifted my self up and swung my mace, hitting him square in the back. I hit him in the back of the knee causing him to kneel then used the final blow on his head. I watched as the dust blow in the wind, soon I was carried along with it. When I opened my eyes I was back in artims's cabin with Grover and Sam staring at me with amazed looks. I shrugged my shoulders then asked," what?" They both just shook their heads as they said at the same time, "nothing". "what in the name of artims, are you doing in our cabin! Ecspeailly you two boys!", an unknown female called out in outrage and disrespect, spitting out the word 'boys' as if it were the worst thing in the world. We all turned round to see a bunch of girls in varies wood hunters outfits. The one in the front glared at me but gave Sam and Grover death looks. Grover raised his hands in surrender, "chill Thalea, these are the twins of artims. I was ju-". Grover was cut off by a hit in the gut and this girl, Thalea, saying "how dare you slander the name of my goddess!". I staked over to her and punched her in the face, "don't you ever fucking touch my best friend again or I swear you'll get more than just a busted lip!". I relaxed my muscles readying myself for a fight, I saw out of the corner of my eyes, Sam did the same. I was glad my new twin brother had my back. Thalea reached for something in her jacket but I couldn't see what it was. At that moment there was a loud boom and we were all knocked back. When we came to, we all saw this twelve year old looking girl standing in the middle of the cabin with a slight glow to her. She turned towards the group of girls and said, "don't fight them, Grover dose not lie, they are my children". Then she turned to us, and smiled," look at you Samantha what a beautiful girl you've grown into you have the bravery of you father, and you Samuel, you look so much like him, and you very good with a bow and arrow" "mom?", Sam and I said at the same time. When she nodded her head 'yes', we looked at each other and then back at her, "you have a lot of explaining to do". 


End file.
